Generally, it is required that heat generated from a drive integrated circuit (IC) for a display apparatus is transferred to the outside to prevent thermal loss of a product provided with the drive IC. Such a display apparatus may include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and the like.
An LCD may display an image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal using an electric field. For displaying the image, the LCD may be provided with a liquid crystal panel including a plurality of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix configuration, and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel. The LCD may be miniaturized, compared with a cathode ray tube (CRT), and thus, can be commercialized as a display apparatus, such as a portable television, a lap-top personal computer, etc.
A data driver and a gate driver are integrated in a plurality of integrated circuits. Each of the integrated data driver IC and gate driver IC is mounted on a tape carrier package (hereinafter, referred to as “TCP”). The integrated data driver IC and gate driver IC is connected to the liquid crystal panel in a tape automated bonding (TAB) method. Alternatively, the integrated data driver IC and gate driver IC is mounted on the liquid crystal panel using a chip-on-glass (COG) method. The driver IC and the data driver IC as combined is called a drive IC.
Particularly, due to appearance of a high resolution display and appearance of a high integration IC for cost reduction, heat generation of ICs has raised a serious issue. The heat generation has an influence on the stability of the circuit and may threaten heat resistance temperature of a flexible base film.
A method of attaching a tape for reducing heat generation of the drive IC needs an additional process and subsidiary materials. Also, a thin metal heat releasing sheet such as aluminum (Al) is attached, but cannot be applied to a subject having an irregular surface. Also, the thin metal heat releasing sheet has a limitation in decreasing the thickness thereof, and a difficulty in manufacturing the same.
Moreover, in cases where the thin metal heat releasing sheet is attached, it may be necessary to use separate laminating equipment. It may also be necessary to manufacture and supply the thin metal heat releasing sheet to be matched to the subject's requirement. Meaning, it may be necessary to separately manufacture the thin metal heat releasing sheet in accordance with the specification of a product IC, etc.
Since the heat releasing sheet typically has a multi-layered structure, its manufacturing cost is increased, which in turn increases the manufacturing cost of the final product.